All I ever get is Sorry
by always31
Summary: Draco loves Hermione and confesses his love to her. She too admits her love for him. Twist in the tale, Draco has a girl-friend who he happens to be in love with or is he? Let's find out. DMHG XOXO
1. Misunderstandings

**A/N: All the characters are fictional (sighs) and only the story belongs to me. Hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review. Also, this is my very first story, I have ever written so reviews matter a lot. Happy reading!**

 **P.S: All the words/phrases _italicized_ are the character's thoughts and the words/phrases that have been made bold are important to the plot.**

"Malfoy, you are an idiot."

"Well, same to you darling. Might I know the reason for this wonderful compliment?"

"Why in the name of Merlin's most baggy pants would you tell that first-year that lie? Who are you trying to fool here? Why are you doing this to me? Aren't I already enough miserable? Now there would be even more rumours and Oh my God what if Ron and Harry come to know?"

"Grang-"

"And what if the Weasleys hear about it! What a scandal would it be?"

"Gra-"

"I'll be doomed. Also I'm the Head Girl and you are the Head Boy and if Professor McGonagall gets even a small whiff of it, you and I are both dead and it will all be your fault, you twitchy little albino ferret. If I lose this position, I will kill you myself and blame you for it and then come back and haunt you till your death and-"

"HERMIONE, WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY." Hermione stood there shell-shocked. An internal battle started raging inside her mind. _He called me Hermione. Oh no, I might have misheard. He's Malfoy and I'm Granger. He wouldn't call me that, right? After all I'm just a mudblood to him. Hermione, get a hold on yourselves for Merlin's sake. It's not as if he likes you. Ha! As if. He can't like me; I'm plain old Hermione Granger with bushy-hair and ordinary looks and know-it-all tendencies. And he is Draco Malfoy and he would definitely prefer blonde beauties with exquisite looks, even if they are daft bimbos._

"Granger, snap out of it. I know I'm pleasing to the eyes and I appreciate your attention but I'm trying to tell you something here."

"Malfoy, as if I would even look at you that way. You obnoxious, self-centred ferret. Speak what you were trying to say."

"I, uh, I was about to. I mean, what I'm trying to say is. I just wanted to ask you to accompany me to the Annual Masquerade Ball but I got cold feet at the last moment. Blaise was saying that I couldn't do that and that I was too chicken to ask you out. To save my ego, I might have kind-of told Blaise that we were both together and you do know Blaise, right? He invented some lucid details about us being together from a year and it escalated from there. I swear I don't know how these reached the ears of that midget. I'll find him and Avada his ass."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you will do no such thing. It's your own fault that this, mess was created and I want it to be sorted out as soon as possible. After all,-"

"Yea, I get it. After all, this will ruin your relationship with Weasley and your friendship with Potter and we wouldn't want that, right? You don't need to worry I will sort it out. And I should leave. You shouldn't be seen in the company of the big-bad-death eater. Your Head Girl position would be compromised then."

"No, Malfoy. I didn't mean it like that at all. You're clearly misinterpreting what I said I was just-"

"It's perfectly fine Granger. Go get dressed. The ball starts in 3 hours. Wouldn't want your date to be kept waiting. I have to go get ready too for Astoria."

 _It was like a knife stabbed into Hermione's heart_. She felt numbness and pain. _Of course he was going with Astoria and look at silly me thinking of asking him. He must have wanted to ask me earlier to accompany me because of the mandatory Head Boy- Head Girl dance at the beginning. How dumb can you get Hermione? How could you even think for an instance that he was interested in accompanying you to the ball? After all, Astoria is his girl-friend. Well, I can't go to the ball stag now. So I guess I won't be going then. Might as well tell Professor McGonagall that I have the flu. Hermione blinked back sudden tears._

"Umm, Her- Granger are you okay? Who are you going with, to the Ball?"

"Wha- Yea I'm okay, just down with flu. That was what I was about to tell you. I'm not coming to the ball. Just going to inform Professor McGonagall. You have fun. Bye."

Hermione started walking away. Draco ran after her and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Wait, Granger. You seriously aren't down with flu are you? You can't skip the Ball and most importantly the one YOU organised."

"Malfoy I really am not coming. And what's it to you? It's not as if I'm asking you to not go too. You can go and enjoy. Now leave me alone and get ready. Wouldn't want your date to be kept waiting, eh."

"Granger, listen if it's about those rumours, then I really am **sorry**. Please don't leave on my account."

"Malfoy, get off your high horse. It ruddy well isn't about those rumours. In fact, I couldn't care less. Now please stop bothering me. I have to go and first inform McGonagall and then rest. Leave my hand."

 _Draco dropped Hermione's hand as if burnt. She can't be that much upset with the prospect of being associated with me that she is skipping out on the Ball, can she? Ugh, Draco you just ruined all your chances with her. And why did you have to mention Astoria in front of her. Now she'll just never talk to you again. Bloody idiot you are. Well, I might just as well skip the Ball. What use is it going if she wouldn't be there?_

Hermione went to Professor McGonagall and told her about the non-existent flu.

 _Wow…. I almost felt like McGonagall wouldn't allow me to skip. Well, it's done now. I should just go and wallow in self-pity. Or I could get my Arithmancy and Transfiguration essays done. They are due next week._

As Hermione went to the Gryffindor common-room to get her parchment and quill, she couldn't help but look around all the excited girls and boys getting ready or chattering merrily. She felt gloomy again. Thinking about Draco and Astoria together, brought fresh tears to her already swollen eyes. _Oh come on Hermione, get a grip. You are Hermione Granger. You helped vanquish Voldemort and you are considered the 'brightest witch of your age' and here you are crying over a stupid crush. Just take your things and get going._

Hermione quickly exited the common room and went to the library. She took the longer way so that she didn't have to see the Great Hall. As she entered the library, she felt safe. She wished Madam Pince a good evening and went off to her usual desk at the far and cosy end at the back. She sat down and started writing the Transfiguration essay. A few minutes into her work, she felt the familiar sensation of someone watching her. She looked around but not seeing anyone continued with her work. After a few more minutes, she went to the bookcases to get a copy of Advanced Transfiguration for Outstanding Wizards. Just as she was about to turn, she felt a pair of arms grabbing her from the back and before she could shout, a pale hand came up to her mouth to shut her up. She was terrified as she had left her wand at the desk and Madam Pince was also not visible from her position. The person turned her around and slammed her into the bookcase roughly but not that forcefully. When Hermione saw who it was, she bit into his hand and stomped on his foot.

"Ow, no need to be violent woman. Gosh that hurts."

"Serves you right, you brute. Why the hell did you do this?"

"Oh Granger, nothing just wanted to talk to you. Thought might as well make it a bit of fun. But you've killed my foot."

"Malfoy seriously? You wanted to talk to me? Do you Slytherins talk to each other by slamming each other into walls? Stop with the theatrics, already. I didn't hurt you that bad. Now speak up before I maim you even more."

"Oh, nothing important. Just felt like I could use a chat with a lovely Gryffindor. You see I was getting a tad bit bored and only you can always entertain me."

"Malfoy, do you mean to tell me that you ditched your date for the Annual Masquerade and instead came here to 'have a chat' with me? Why can't I believe you? Now just tell me the truth."

"Granger, you hurt me. Seriously though I did come here to talk to you."

"Why aren't you at the Ball? What will dear Astoria think? Won't she be quite upset that she got dressed up for nothing? You mustn't keep her waitin-"

"Granger, did I just detect an ounce of jealousy in your statement?"

"What? What jealousy? I'm not jealous and why should I be? Jealous of Astoria, please. Now please stop pestering me and let me complete my Transfiguration essay which-"

"Which happens to be due next week and therefore can wait. Our conversation, on the other hand, cannot. You see I have something to tell you and it can wait no longer. It's a certain pressing issue that needs to be addressed immediately and I feel only you are the one who can help me with that", smirked Malfoy.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?"

Draco started backing Hermione up even more into the bookcase and when there was no space left, he encaged her head with his arms on both sides of her head.

"Malfoy, what are you doing? Don't come any closer or I will hex you."

"Hermioneeee," he purred. "Don't make empty threats, darling. I know your wand is lying on the desk quite happily. Just listen to what I have to say please. Hurting you is the last thing I wish to do."

"Fine Mal-"

"Draco, call me Draco. We are cordial with each other now. One might as well go on and call us friends."

"Okay Dra-Draco… Tell me what you wanted to say", said Hermione not so bravely.

With that being said, Draco lowered his lips onto Hermione's and kissed her with all the built-up passion. Hermione was shocked and stood there non-responding. When she felt Draco bite playfully on her lower lip, she unconsciously moaned. That gave Draco all the reassurance he needed and he started nibbling on her earlobe and then started trailing soft yet teasing kisses to her neck. Hermione brought up her hands and linked them behind his neck and then slipped one hand into his soft, blonde and perfect hair. Draco again started kissing her and it was rough and demanding this time. Finally when the need for oxygen became dire, Draco pulled back. He started smiling dazzlingly when he saw that Hermione's lips were swollen and her pretty eyes were closed. She looked so beautiful to him that he never wanted to let go.

Hermione then opened her eyes and seeing Draco smiling at her, was confused as to what had happened.

"That was mind-blowing, Hermione."

"But what, what just. Why you, I mean I uh- why we", she stammered.

"Very eloquent, baby", he winked at her.

"Malfoy, but why?"

"This is what I was about to tell you each and every time we fought. This is what I have been dying to do to you since last year. This moment here, I would give up everything; all the riches in the world to be able to do this to you. Hermione, I have fallen in love with you and this love has not stopped growing ever since. Every time I look at you, I see my future with you."

"But Draco, what about Astoria?"

"I'm sorry if I ever made you insecure or jealous. I never wanted to do that. You see, Astoria doesn't mean a thing to me. She was just a way of distracting me from you because I thought I could never get you. She knows this too and she helped me in my lie all along. I don't deserve you. So, I just spun a web of lies to keep myself away from you, till a time I could finally tell you about how I feel about you. I'm really **sorry**. But these lies started drifting us apart slowly. We were at the least cordial with each other at the beginning of this year; but my stupid, thoughtless lies created an invisible wall between us. Please forgive me Hermione. Your forgiveness would mean the world to me."

"Well, whatever I suspected, I never expected this. Mal-Draco, knowing this now hurts even more. I spent nights crying myself over you. You holding Astoria close to you; whispering sweet-nothings in her ear; kissing her in hall-ways, these memories haunted my dreams and never let me sleep. I too longed to be in Astoria's place."

To say that Draco was shocked to hear that would be an understatement. Hermione, on the other hand was on the verge of tears. She looked broken, a total contrast to her usual self.

She continued, "I must have fallen in love with you too at around the same time as you did. I wanted to tell you and I would've too if I had known you were single but no, initially you were always known for your playboy ways. Never stopping at one girl. But then, at the beginning of this year, you got committed to the gorgeous Slytherin beauty and everywhere rumours started flying as to how you were so in love with each other. It hurt, a lot and I cried even more but then I backed out. Thought to myself, that I would never want to jeopardise a couple's relation just because of my silly crush. I started distancing you from myself, started despising myself for liking you. And you seemed so happy, so in love that I gave up entirely."

"Her-Hermione please."

"No, Draco. You then again gave me false hope that night, when you kissed me under the stars on the top of Astronomy Tower. I was so happy that night and had decided to finally tell you that I loved you come morning. My heart shattered when you said that it was an 'idiotic mistake and it would never happen again'. You went back to being your snarky, pureblood self with your precious Astoria and I was again left feeling like a fool. **You showed me love but gave me despair**. You damaged me entirely, you taught me to give up on love. You, Mr. Draco Malfoy are the reason why I will never be able to trust someone again. You are the reason why I will never be able to love someone else completely again, because a piece of my heart would always belong to you. **Knowing that we can never be, is only what will help me live away from you**."

"Hermione, please forgive me. I love you and I can't live away from you. I was immature to think that all those lies would help me; but in the end it only showed me, that love is being truthful always. I am **sorry**."

"Draco **, remember that we all deserve someone who knows how to make things better again after messing up, not someone who is just good with the word 'Sorry'** ," cried Hermione.

Draco was lost for words. He felt as if his world was breaking in front of his eyes and he couldn't do anything to keep it whole.

Hermione sensing no more arguments coming, went off to her desk, packed up her things and exited the library, never once looking back. Draco saw her leaving but he kept standing in the library at the same spot, feeling as if he had lost the most-important thing in the world. _**Can you actually lose something without it ever being yours?**_

 _ **A/N: Hope you liked reading this. Please do review. Help me improve.**_


	2. Second Chances

**A/N: For all you lovely people, who took out the time to read and review my story, I published his new chapter as soon as I could. Hope you all like it. Keep reading and reviewing.**

 **P.S: Thank you to a dear friend, without whom this story would not have been possible. I hope I did justice to you Mr. King...XOXO**

 **Thursday**

It was an ordinary day in the life of Hermione Granger. However, Hermione Granger was no ordinary witch. Currently, she was the Healer-in-Charge of the "Dangerous" Dai Llewellyn Ward for Serious Bites at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Today, she could be seen particularly busy in healing a severe snake bite case; firing off instructions to trainee healers and other junior residents.

 **7 hours later; 12:00 A.M.** **(Friday)**

"Okay Leah, I'm off for the day. I'll floo to my place and ask Aidan to come and cover the rest of the cases", said a tired Hermione.

"No worries Herms, you go and rest. Merlin knows when you had your last sleep. I'll take it from here. Sweet dreams."

Hermione stepped into the fire and flooed to her place. Finishing all her night time rituals, she set her alarm for 7:00 A.M. Every night, Hermione would lay awake for hours, remembering those who had sacrificed their lives in the Battle of Hogwarts 4 years back. The nightmares still haunted her dreams sometimes, so she was afraid to sleep. However, today she fell asleep at once.

 **7:00 A.M.**

Hermione woke up to the noise of her alarm screeching, "Wake up you lazy witch. You are a Healer; you've got lives to save. Wake up." She tossed the poor thing onto the floor and gradually woke up. Finding her alarm broken on the floor, she did a quick 'Reparo' and proceeded to get her newspaper. She charmed the newspaper to read itself in her own voice, and went about doing all her chores.

 **Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley to get hitched this August in the decade's most talked about wedding ceremony. Find out the guest list to their reception.**

 _Ginny is sure going to murder them for calling her Ginevra, thought Hermione cheerfully._

 **Ronald Weasley finds love in ex-classmate Padma Patil. They were spotted outside 'The Owl Barista' late last night. Read more on Pg. 4.**

 _Ron is not going to like it too. She pictured his red face and laughed, shaking her head._

 **Draco Malfoy, heir to Malfoy Industries, returns to London after 4 years. Read on for an exclusive interview with the Most Eligible Bachelor of the year.**

Hermione stood rooted to her spot. _Oh, so the ferret had returned to London. Well, she would just have to avoid him then. Hermione, don't let it affect you; it's all in the past now. It shouldn't bother you anymore and it doesn't, right?_ Thinking so, she set the newspaper on fire with a quick "Incendio." Happy with herself, she proceeded to her study to complete her research work on 'Magical microbes.'

 **12:00 Noon**

Hermione yawned and stretched. She got up, looked at the clock and went into her room to get ready. All dressed up, she flooed to her office in St. Mungo's. Her competent attendant, Sarah, had her favourite coffee on her desk which she gratefully sipped. As she was about to leave her office, she heard familiar voices. Her best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were headed her way.

"Good Morning, guys. To what do I owe the pleasure of your pleasant visit?"

"Morning, Mione. It's good to see you too", said Ron.

"Hey, Mione. Actually it was umm-, we needed to ask you something. It's about Drrrr-", stammered Harry.

"It's about Draco Malfoy," fired Ron.

Hermione, who had been sipping her coffee, started spluttering violently.

"Anapneo," said Harry clearing Hermione's air passage at once.

"Umm, thanks Harry. Sorry about this. Now what were you saying about Malfoy?" asked Hermione in what she supposed was a calm voice.

"We met Malfoy yesterday in the Ministry. He was surprisingly polite with us. We exchanged small talk. However, in that brief discussion, he happened to mention you. He said and I quote "Where's the Gryffindor Princess? Shouldn't she be here with you, saving your lives?"

"What we found odd was the bit of anxiety and dare I say, longing for some information on you. So we came to you. Do you have any clue regarding his behaviour?" asked Ron.

"Why in the world should I know what goes on in that ferret's head?" said Hermione.

"Because a certain sister of mine just supplied us with an interesting bit of news, about-"

"About you and Malfoy kissing each other in final year at Hogwarts, 4 years back. We told her it was preposterous. Our Hermione wouldn't hide it from us, right?" said Harry.

"Heck, she would never come within 5 feet of that slimy git", supplemented Ron.

Hermione was going through an inner turmoil. She had hidden that truth long enough from her friends and it certainly wasn't worth it. However, she didn't want to lose her friend's trust in her. Finally, she decided that she would rely the truth to them and bear the consequences.

"Sit down guys. It's a long story", said Hermione.

As she completed her story, Ron's mouth was agape and Harry looked baffled, petrified and a little hurt.

"How could you do that to us? We thought we were best friends but you certainly didn't consider us that. I'm sorry but I'm a little disappointed in you right now", said a red-faced Ron.

"Mione, I hate to say this but I agree with Ron on this. How could you?" asked Harry.

Hermione had tears pouring down her cheeks. "I'm really sorry that I fell in love with the enemy Harry and Ron; I betrayed you two. Please forgive me."

"Hermione, you've got it all wrong. We are not that upset with you because you fell in love with Malfoy. That's okay and can be understood too. What we don't though is why you hid it from us all those years?" said Harry kindly.

"Yes, please don't cry. We forgive you now, though I wish you had more confidence in us then. However, if only you would have told us back then. How I would have loved beating the crap out of Malfoy for breaking your heart!" exclaimed Ron.

"Oh thank you so much guys. I love you both and I'm really sorry," said Hermione feeling relieved.

"Hermione, remember one thing- Hermione Granger is a bold, confident witch, rather than a miserable and helpless little girl, despite of her being heartbroken, if you know what I mean. So be that woman we all love; be your actual self, our bossy little know-it-all," said Harry.

"I will Harry and I love you both, no matter what. Now, I really need to go and check up on my patients. See you two soon at The Burrow. Ginny has been nagging me to come and help her with the wedding plans for ages."

"Alright Mione, bye," waved Harry and Ron.

 **The next day (Friday)**

"Hermione Granger, you so need to go out and date. My team-mate Liam has been pestering me forever to set up a date with you. Roger Davies, that ex-Ravenclaw Fleur went to the Yule Ball with, even asked her to introduce you to him. Please let me set you up with someone", said Ginny Weasley.

"Fine, Ginny. You're giving me a headache. Just one date and that's it. If it fails or the guy turns out to be a jerk, I will never ever date again till I get married. And then that marriage would be arranged-"

"But Herms," interrupted Ginny.

"-by my PARENTS. Do you get it?" asked Hermione.

"Umm, okay. Done. That guy is a total hottie and is filthy-rich, and you know, he loves reading, and he is totally single too. Isn't that amazing Herms. Also, he happens to like you too."

"Wait, what? He likes me. Do I know him?" asked a confused Hermione.

"No, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know you. You can call him Mr. Mysterious or whatever the hell you want to call him. He'll pick you up tomorrow at 7 P.M. sharp. You both will apparate to somewhere he didn't tell me. So, basically that leaves the shopping for your date."

"Ginevra Weasley, you didn't just tell me that you had it all planned", said an angry Hermione. She didn't like it when Ginny made plans for her but didn't include her in them.

"All's fair in love and war, baby. Come on let's go shopping for your date and we can also talk to my wedding planner on the way back", grinned Ginny mischievously. _If only Hermione knew what was in store for her, Ginny you are a genius._

 **5 hours later**

Ginny and Hermione flooed to Hermione's flat with 8 shopping bags all tucked into Hermione's small bead bag.

"Well that was fun. I loved that golden dress so much on you, though. You looked so ravishing in it. However, this green one is charming too and it brings out your brown curls. Just pair it up with those stilettos and you'll charm your way into his heart," winked Ginny.

"Haha, Ginny. Your wedding dress is so beautiful. I'm sure Harry won't be able to keep his hands off you," said Hermione grinning.

"Oh, that he never can, especially that one time at the Ministry Ball-," said Ginny somewhat proudly.

"Ginny, yuck, keep the details to yourself. That's my best friend you are talking about", groaned Hermione.

"Such a prude you are Granger", Ginny said while sticking her tongue out at Hermione.

"Real mature, Gin. Although, you will have to help me get ready tomorrow. Can't make it on my own."

"I know Herms, I have everything planned out." _More than you know, hahaha._

 **Saturday**

 **5:00 P.M.**

"Hermione, you come out this instance. I have to paint your toes. The rate at which you are going, I swear you won't be ready by tomorrow. Out of the room, Hermione Granger", shrieked Ginny.

"Keep your bloody pants on Ginny. I'm here. We have two whole hours. It's not as if the man will refuse to see me if I have less make-up on. I hope he's not that shallow", asked Hermione seriously.

"Hermione, I'm sorry to say this to you, but you can be quite dumb at times", said Ginny shaking her head quite dramatically.

"Huh. Whatever."

"Come on now. Get into your bloody dress already. Then I'll do your hair and make-up. He would be here at 7 sharp", said Ginny.

 **6:55 P.M.**

"Hermione, you look drop-dead gorgeous!" exclaimed Ginny.

The dress was absolutely breath-taking. Strapless, short, forest-green, unadorned and showing all the curves of her body. Paired with black stilettos and a black clutch, it made Hermione's look complete. The make-up was brilliantly done, with black glittery eye-shadow and pink gloss, Hermione was in short 'dressed to kill'.

"I should be off now. He'll be here any moment. Have a fun night and do try to fall in love, again."

 **7:00 P.M.**

The sound of a pop alerted Hermione as to her date's arrival. Soon enough, the door-bell rang. Hermione was all jittery but she managed to reach the door. As she opened it, she tried not to faint.

Draco Malfoy was standing on her door, with a bouquet of red roses in one hand, looking just as nervous as Hermione.

Recovering from her initial shock, Hermione all but screamed, "You. Ginny wanted to set me up with you. I cannot believe it."

"Hi, Hermione. Would you mind if I came in?" asked Draco politely. "And these are for you", he said giving the bouquet to Hermione.

Hermione just moved aside to let him in, without uttering a single word. _She was actually fuming. She couldn't, wouldn't believe that Ginny, her friend, had set her up on a date with Draco Malfoy. Ginny, who knew everything about the bad blood between her and Malfoy. Correction, she was seething. Who needs enemies, when you have friends like Ginny?_

Draco, on the other hand just couldn't believe that he was standing in front of Hermione again after 4 years. _She looks so beautiful, even more so than before._ He was falling in love with her all over again. If only, she would listen to him now and take him back.

"Hermione, you look beautiful. It's good to see you again", said Draco with his usual confident demeanor.

"Can't say the same for myself, Malfoy. Just what are you playing at? And you decided to include Ginny in all your mind games with me. Way to go Malfoy and I thought you could sink no lower. The world may have forgiven you now and you may be "the most eligible bachelor". But I will always see you for what you really are, a spoilt, arrogant, deatheater", said Hermione in one breath.

"I am sorry that you feel that way, Hermione. I know I deserve the hostility but please just calm down and listen to me. For Ginny, Harry and Ron at least", reasoned Malfoy.

"What have Ron and Harry got to do with this, Malfoy? Please, don't tell me you included them too in this with your devious Slytherin ways", said an irate Hermione.

"Hermione, please. I promise I will tell you everything but not here", said Draco almost pitifully.

"If you think Malfoy that after everything that has happened between us, I will go anywhere ever with you, much less on a date, you are in a delusion. And stop calling me Hermione, its either Granger or Healer Granger for you", said Hermione in a harsh whisper.

"Okay Her-Granger. I will tell you everything now. Please just listen to me."

"Why, Malfoy, I'm all ears", said Hermione sarcastically and glared at Draco.

Draco sighed and tried to ignore all the hostile vibes coming from Hermione. _I probably deserve that. She will never trust me again._

"I returned to London just a week back. The only driving force in me making this decision was you; believe it or not Her-Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes, quite exasperatedly at this.

"Just few days back, I ran into Ginny at Diagon Alley while she was at Quality Quidditch Supplies. I never saw someone more unsympathetic towards me, and that's saying something. However, I convinced her to have lunch with me so that I could talk to her about you. She agreed reluctantly. After I explained to her my point-of-view, she decided to help me only on the condition that I give you all the love and respect you deserve."

Draco took a breath and continued, "Then, I flooed to the Ministry where I ran into Harry and Ron. And yes, they have given me the right to do so. I didn't tell them what exactly happened back then because that wasn't my place to tell. I just apologized to them and left. Ginny must have told them, because they came to meet me the next day, in my office. They had already met you before that and I gathered you had told them everything. Ron wanted nothing more than to beat me up but Harry restrained him and I reasoned with them about how immature I had acted back then-"

"So, Harry and Ron too conceded with your perfect little plan to make a fool out of Hermione Granger, yet again. Wow, that was low, even for you Malfoy" said Hermione nearly on the verge of tears.

"No, Hermione. It wasn't like that at all. I know the amount of damage I did can't be fixed with just a bunch of apologies but please know that I just don't say I'm sorry, I feel it too. You have been my first true love and you will be the last too."

"Malfoy, now that you've got it all out, please, leave my home. I never want to see you again, much less talk to you. I forgive you; that is what you wanted, right? I won't be standing in the way of your next conquests. Remember I don't harbor any ill feelings towards you anymore and I don't hate you. Because that would mean I care, which I don't, not anymore. Good luck with your life."

Draco was devastated. "As you wish" were the last words he uttered before he walked out. Hermione fell onto the floor crying after he left. She cried and cried till no more tears were left. However, being the strong girl that she was, she picked herself up and decided to forget about it. _Why shouldn't I move on, when he will most certainly be doing so?_

 **1 hour later**

 _Oh, it has started raining. However, I'm going to get some ice-cream and pies from Mandy's. A little rain doesn't hurt._

Hermione locked her house, and took out her umbrella to shield her from the rain. Just as she rounded the corner, she saw a man sitting on a bench, drenched. Curious, she went over to him and held her umbrella over both their heads. "Excuse me; are you hoping to catch a cold? Why are you sitting here by yourself, soaking up in rain?" asked Hermione shivering herself.

"Leave. As if you care," Said the man hoarsely.

"Of course I do. But who-"Hermione was cut off by the man turning to face her.

"Draco? Draco, what are you doing here in the rain? Why are you- are you crying?" Hermione was astounded. She had never, once in her life seen Draco Malfoy cry.

"Hermione, please leave. You might fall ill. I'm fine, just thinking over things" said Draco.

The pain was evident in Draco's eyes, as was the sadness, the longing and a hint of betrayal. The emotions his grey eyes conveyed to Hermione at the moment, his words were never able to justify.

"Draco, come on."

"Please, Granger don't make this more difficult for me than it is. Just go before I do something I will forever regret."

"Draco Malfoy, get up this instant or I swear to Merlin I will hex you."

Saying this, Hermione held onto Draco's fore-arm and apparated them both to her house.

"What the hell Hermione, you cannot just apparate anyone out of your own will. You could have splinched me; I could have been-mmph"

Hermione kissed Draco like there was no tomorrow. Draco let go of all the inhibitions and picked Hermione up from the floor. Then he twirled her around like a doll.

"Hermione, just so you know, I'm never letting you go after this."

"I don't intend you to. You are mine now. I forgive you for everything but remember that **second chances don't always turn into third.** "

"I love you, so much. You have no idea. What made you change your mind, though?" asked Draco a bit curiously.

"A man doesn't cry very often and if he does so for you, it means you are special", said Hermione happily.

" **Love like rain, can nourish from above, drenching couples with a soaking joy. But sometimes under the angry heat of life, love dries on the surface and must nourish from below, tending to its roots keeping itself alive."  
― ****Paulo Coelho**

 **A/N: Do review. Tell me what you liked and hated about this chapter. The last chapter will hopefully be published before next week. Cheers.**


End file.
